1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers and more specifically to a dispenser which dispenses and applies to sticker to an article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of sticker dispensers and applicators, a sticker is carried by a paper carrier or backing from which it is removed and stuck into its permanent location. The general dispensers of the prior art have dispensed stickers which are separate from each other along the lateral surface of the carrier. A small sensing finger has been used to determine the rear edge of the sticker by the open space between two stickers. The sensing finger is raised to allow advancement of a sticker and turns off the advancement control when the space between the stickers is sensed. Though this method of dispensing and applying has been successful in the past, it has not been able to dispense and apply butt cut stickers. As is well known, butt cut stickers are not spaced from each other and therefore the mechanism to sense the rear edge of the individual stickers has no place at which it may contact the rear edge of the butt cut series of stickers.
To dispense butt cut stickers, the prior art has used various intricate mechanical mechanisms. To date, the most effective and economical means of separating the sticker from the carrier or backing has been to guide the carrier around an edge. The rigidity of the sticker is sufficient to cause the sticker to continue to travel a generally straight path while the carrier abruptly changes direction around the edge. The drive assemblies are usually a set of rollers which continuously engage the carrier and are intermittently driven to advance the carrier. Motor controlled rollers increase the size and cost of the dispenser. Adjustment of the drive for various size stickers is unduly complicated, if available at all.